Best I Can Be
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Ava is dead, her and Morgan's daugter is born, and Morgan is trying to be the best parent he can be while dealing with Ava's dead and some secrets he just discovered.


**The Best I Can Be**

**Summary: Ava is dead, her and Morgan's daugter is born, and Morgan is trying to be the best parent he can be while dealing with Ava's dead and some secrets he just discovered.**

"Do you want to hold your little girl?" The nurse, Chelsea asks, leading him over to the small plastic crib the baby lays in. Baby girl Corinthos is scrawled on the side.

Morgan nods with a smile as the woman hands him his daughter, bundled up all soft and warm in her pink baby blanket. She looks absolutely angelic. All brown curls and warm skin, eyes closed. Her little fist wraps around one of his fingers, making his smile brighten. "Ava didn't name her?" He asks, eyes going back to the name tag.

Chelsea shook her head. "She wrote a letter and asked me to give it to you, though. I'll leave so you can read it."

He settles into a chair after she leaves, still holding his daughter as he opens the letter and begins to read.

_My Dearest Morgan,_

_If you are reading this, it must mean that I'm dead. Quite frankly, it's something I've known was going to_

_happen for awhile, now. The only thing that's been keeping me alive is what I know now is __**OUR **__daughter. You _

_can probably guess as to who killed me. It isn't that big of a shocker. What IS a shocker though is why this all _

_occured. It doesn't matter if you hate me after this, I've come to the realization that you deserve to know the _

_truth. The night that AJ died, I was in the apartment. Not only that, so was your father. Something resulted in your _

_dad shooting AJ. Something resulted in your_

_dad shooting AJ. The secret is what led to he and I having sex. I can't begin to tell you how much I regret it. _

_I regret it more than I regret anything. Even what it is that led to AJ being in my apartment. You see, AJ found out _

_that it was someone else who killed Connie. Someone with the same initials as him. That person was me._

_AJ **was** there that night, but he left Connie alone. And that's when I took my chance and ended her life. _

_Please Morgan, take care of our little girl for me. Make sure Kiki will be okay, as well. I am so sorry_

_Ava_

His hand shook as the letter fell from his hands in disbelief, he hugs his daughter to him, staring into her little face and taking in the nose and the lips that he nose are Ava's. She looks more like him than she does her mother, but he knows that that can change as the child grows up. Suddenly, he begins to wonder how he'll tell his daughter about her mother when she grows up. Better yet, how is he going to tell their brother what their father had done to AJ? Michael deserves to know the truth about what occurred. He deserves to be able to clear his biological dad's name. He deserves to know how he was betrayed. Morgan just doesn't understand how to go about it. He pulls his cellphone from his pocket carefully, kissing his daughter on the forehead and still staring down at her face, even as Kiki picks up. He doesn't much remember the conversation, just that Kiki said she'd be there shortly. He's in too much shock to think properly.

It comes to a head when he hands Kiki the letter after she stopped cooing over her baby sister. Kiki's eyes are wide and filled with tears as she comes to understand what exactly her mother did and what this means. Ava's body will most likely never be found. Morgan knows his father well enough to be sure of that. Without a body, how can they have a proper burial? How will they get their closure? He only half listens as Kiki embraces him around the waist and tells him she'll be there when he and Michael confront Sonny.

* * *

Morgan is back in the brownstone that he shares with Kiki. His daughter, Riley is asleep in her carriage that Olivia had bought for her. The woman had cried as he told her what Sonny had done. After all of this, she knew who killed her sister. The biggest betrayal was her realizing that Sonny knew but never bothered to tell her. Morgan and Kiki hadn't heard from Michael since they had handed him the letter. Michael had been heartbroken. He'd always believed in their father more than anyone. He'd believed Sonny when he'd said he wouldn't hurt AJ. He'd believed it with all of his heart. Now that belief was torn to shreds.

Sonny had screwed a lot of lives up when he decided to lie to everyone who cared for him. In the end, he'd lost them all. Much deserved if you ask him. It's funny how life can change in the span of two weeks. How you can learn things you didn't know or want to know about a person. How can people be so ugly and horrible? And as Morgan looks at Riley, he promises to be the best he can possibly be for her. Promises her that he'll never let her be hurt. And he hopes he can keep it.

**The End**


End file.
